


Get My Girl Back

by IntoZeFuture



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Has no Idea, Kara Try to Say Love to Lena, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Doesn't Love Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Doesn't Love Supergirl, One Shot, SuperCorp, Supercorp One Shot, Supergirl Try to Say Love to Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoZeFuture/pseuds/IntoZeFuture
Summary: When Kara knew Lena is dating James, she's so happy for them. But as the time goes on, with all those scenes that she saw them be together, suddenly she is not happy anymore. She knows something is bothering her, but she can't find out what it is.So now Alex is trying to tell her why...





	Get My Girl Back

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw 3×10, there were so many thoughts flying in my mind, so I just tried to put it together, and when I was done, this is far beyond my imagination...  
> Supercorp one shot! Hope you will enjoy this, and thanks for reading:)

Scene 1:

"Lena! I need to talk..."

Kara hurriedly opened the door and rushing into Lena's office on the top floor of the L-Corp building. Since Lena and her were getting closer and closer, and she has been to CEO's office countless times, so occasionally she will forget to knock on the door. Think back after the event, that may be one of the biggest failure in her entire life, no, maybe not "one of".

Because as soon as she stepped into the office, she saw the scene inside the office, Kara has frozen up instantly, she stuck in the mid-sentence.

"KARA!" The two persons in the office were startled by the rush, they immediately pushed each other away, and they made an exclamation in chorus.

That's Lena and James, and they were making out just now.

The embarrassed expression covered the faces of the three of them.

"Uh...Sorry, I... I don't know..." Kara quickly got out of the office and had a little panic attack. She shut the door tightly, and lean her back on the door. Her heart is pounding loudly, she gasped rapidly, and her palms were soaked by sweats. It's like she was the one who has been caught in a kissing show. Perhaps the scene in office is much more terrible than that.

The door is opening from the inside in the next moment, "Are you alright? Kara?" Lena opened the door and spoke to her.

Kara let out a long exhale quietly, she tried hard to dismiss the other expressions on her face, she tried to smile, then turned as naturally as she could. "I'm sorry, Lena, I should had knock first." She noticed Lena's hair and clothes were smooth and neat, but she can't tell if Lena's hair and clothes is any difference from the previous seconds. The whole process was happened too fast, and that scene had a very strong impact, so basically she didn't notice any details.

"No, that's our fault, it's working time now, we shouldn't..." The brunette had a little flush, she turned her head and had a look at James who was leaning on her desk and nodding and smiling to this direction.

Although Kara can't see her face, she knew Lena is smiling at the Mr. charming, a more attractive bright smile, but also with some shy. And she doesn't know why this information is like a fierce fire, burning her heart like in hell.

When Lena turned her head back, there was a slightly smile still remains on her lips.

"Did...did you guys were..." Kara stammered, she didn't know why she asked that, but somehow, she thinks she has to know the answer.

"NO! no, we're just... just kissing..." Lena has totally blushed, she's also stammered "We... we haven't... yet..."

"I'm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that, I was going too far." The blonde apologized, but her heart was suddenly relieved, that's a little weird.

Lena shook her head, "You said you need to talk to me?"

"Um..." Kara completely forgot why she came here. And somehow, when she absently saw Lena's face she has an unspeakable feeling. "No... nothing important, I... I can come back later..."

Then she turned and ran to the elevator hurriedly, she's more flustered than she came in, she has no idea why she had to leave here like a runaway.

The elevator door opened, as she walked in, she can see in the distance Lena still standing in the doorway, Lena has a very confused expression, and she's watching her too. The elevator door is closing slowly, in the last moment, she glanced at Lena was pulled back by something, and the office door closed quickly.

Suddenly, her heart seems gripped by something, and several parts of her stomach churning painful, she had an intense nausea, and the pain let her wants to die.

 

Scene 2:

"Kara." As soon as Lena comes out of the elevator and stepped on the CatCo's floor, she noticed Kara who was very busy in the morning. Considering she had been tried to looking for the occupied reporter since yesterday, find her figure in the crowd so quickly is a reasonable result.

"Hi." Kara rose up a smile when she saw a gorgeous CEO, and as she turned around Lena was already stood in front of her, apparently she picked up the pace. Kara greeted her with a "good morning".

"Morning. I didn't see you again yesterday. And you didn't answer my call or text, I'm a little worried." Lena does seem very concerned, her brows wrinkles together.

Kara sighed, "I'm so sorry. There is a sudden situation and I have to do an outside interview, it's been a long exhausted day. When I got home it's too late and I'm too tired, so I just fell asleep. I'm sorry to not answered your phone and let you worried." Even though it's true, Kara still feels a little guilty internally. She didn't know why, but she didn't have any courage to answer Lena's phone call, or text her back. As soon as Lena's face or her voice appeared in her mind or even her name showed on her phone screen, she couldn't help but thought of the scene in her office immediately. It's just too terrible, but the worst thing is, she couldn't tell why it's terrible. She should had known this result, right? But still, there is no way she could look directly the memory of that moment.

"It's okay, I just want to know you're fine." Lena is no longer frowning but smiled, "So, what do you want to talk to me yesterday?" She started blushing, apparently she remembered something.

"No... it's nothing." Apparently Kara knew exactly why she is blushing, but Kara's own face was turned a little pale, "Just some work stuff, I thought it's better if I asked you first, but it's already done, don't worry."

Lena seems doesn't care about the answer, she just nodded with an "oh". When she tried to say something more, her face turned redder. "Uh...about...about yesterday, I think I owe you an apologize for what happened yesterday, something...something ungraceful..."

The brunette found she was very cared about that, as if she didn't want Kara to see that scene at all. "Kara and James have dated before, so something embarrassed was inevitably"--This is the reason she used to convinced herself. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"No, don't be. It's totally my fault, I should knock. I'm a little rushed and forgot about polite. I will pay more attention next time."

"Don't be silly. I mean, we are best friends right? I hope you don't need to care about something unimportant like that in front of me." Lena smiled so tender, as a soft light shine in Kara's confused heart.

"Thank you." Kara is a little unbearable to this intimate kind smile, she blushed slightly. She adjusted her glasses try to cover up her face. "By the way, do you have any plans tonight? At least let me buy you a dinner, so I can reduce a bit of apology." She had no idea where is this invitation from, it just popped out from her mouth.

"I'd love to, but it's a little inopportune, James already tell me a little plan." Lena shook her head, her face expression turned from happy into some helplessness.

"Oh...that's...sounds great." 

Lena noticed the blonde has a little disappointed, so she involuntarily said out "But I can cancel that, I think James won't mind."

"What? No, don't be silly. I just say something casually, you don't have to do that." Kara waved her hand quickly, "And this might be better, I already expressed the intention of apology, and saved money. I think that's a great deal." Then she laughed like a joke.

And this is obviously worked, Lena was amused by her words, she laughed loudly, "Okay, then I guess it's a win-win."

"Uh...will you come to the game night in tomorrow?"

"You bet! I miss that so much, and I've been looking forward that so badly, there were too many things happened recently. I can use some relax."

"Yeah...too many things..." Maybe what they said was not the same thing, Kara thought about it internally.

"So I will definitely be there, with James."

"Oh! Right, you two are couple now, you will make a team." Kara nodded and rose up her hand to adjust her glasses, her face didn't have much expression. And that seems a little weird.

Lena stared at the blonde for a moment, "Are you sure you really didn't mind about I'm with James?" somehow, this thought suddenly arose in her mind, maybe she was already felt about Kara was a little off lately.

"Of course, I'm really happy for you guys, you are great when you are together." Kara smiled sincerely, this is her real thoughts, thoughts that she can confirmed. Sure, there had some uncertain thoughts or feelings appeared in her mind, so messy and she can't recognize or sort-through those things. But still, what she said is direct from her heart.

"I'm sorry..." Although she could feel Kara's sincerity clearly, she is still not quite sure, "It's just you were acting weird these days, especially when you were with me and James. So I have to ask, do you have anything hide from me?"

Kara waved her hands while shook her head hard, "You're overthinking, Lena. Yesterday I was just... too surprise. Not because that your relationship has developed so soon, I mean... obviously you guys are congenial with each other, so naturally you're easy to become more intimate, and since both of you are passionate and enthusiastic, this result is so natural and reasonable, when I said surprise, I actually mean..." Kara started her typical rambling.

"How about lunch?" Lena knew she needed to stop the blonde right now, otherwise she will be confused and chaotic for a while with herself.

"Lunch?" The blonde stopped her speech and tilted her head.

"Yeah, I don't have much time, though I guess I can have a simple lunch with you." Lena nodded, and specially emphasized, "Just you."

"I'd love to!" Kara showed a wide smile.

"I will stay at CatCo all day. You can come to my office at 12:00, I will prepare all."

"Roger that, boss." The blonde did a weird gesture.

They smiled at each other, then said goodbye.

Lena just walked two steps before she turned back, "By the way, I must say, we always made the best team."

Kara thought about for a moment, then she realized Lena was talking about game night, she smiled proudly and she nodded hard, "Yes, we are!"

 

Scene 3:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce my beautiful girlfriend—Miss Lena Luthor."

It's game night. Lena and James were the last to show up, as soon as they enter the door, James performed the scene to those people that Lena already familiar, he is so exciting, and obviously he was showing off he's girlfriend.

And it's working perfectly, the crowd's general greeting become cheering or hurrah, seem like they're exciting too.

"Guys, you need to stop." Lena was amused by all of this, she said with some sheepish tone, "He had to say something unnecessary." She glanced at him with a slight pout.

There is just Kara didn't get too excited in all of this show, she just smiled and looked at them.

"You know, we have some rules, the newcomer need to do something to get our confirmation." Alex said teasingly.

"Yeah, as a 'newcomer', I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend who reminded me earlier..." Lena is giggling.

But in the other side of the room, another person cannot smile again. The word "boyfriend" made Kara felt her chest was too tight, it's more strongly than the word "girlfriend" that James said before. She quickly had some deep breaths, tried to calm her heart. She didn't know what is this unknown feeling, but now is obviously not a good time to lose her cool.

As she calmed down, she heard Lena's voice continued, "...that's why I bring these big bags—Chinese food! And there had two extra pot stickers for Kara, also in consideration of Kara's bottomless appetite, I ordered some pizza that Kara liked, it will arrive anytime soon."

"You are amazing! Congratulations you get your ticket!" Kara had been standing in the periphery of the crowd, as she felt calm down, she joined their jokes. She smiled and helped Lena put things down, "And you're already my favorite!"

"I'm indeed honored." As Lena put the foods down, she grinned and hugged Kara casually.

"Let an elegant lady carrying all the stuff, is that a gentleman behavior?" Winn made fun of James.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do those physical activities," James is laughing loud, he shook his head and said, "However, Lena is determined, she refused my offer so hard. She said if I carry the bags it will look like a gift from me, apparently the person who bring foods will get the extra gratitude from Kara, and she obviously didn't want me to take this award away, not a little bit."

Although Kara is helping to set the table, she still heard that clearly, she can't help but glanced at Lena once, her lips curled-up a mildness smile. And Lena apparently heard that too, she also noticed Kara's instant glance, but she didn't turn to look at Kara, she blushed a little. This sight let Kara felt warm.

As everyone was sitting around the table, Winn lifted up his beer and knocked, "Friends, I want to make a toast." 

Under everyone's attention, he finally called out the words "To the new couple!"

"Best toast in history!" "So perfunctory!" "Nerd can't play with words!" Various responses came from around, but eventually all the sounds become "Congratulations!" in chorus.

Kara was also cheers and laughing with everyone, but the strange feeling appeared in her heart again, like there had something really really terrible happened.

After that, Kara can't focus on anything all night long, like she's completely out of her mind. And that made her teammate (aka Alex) complains all the time. But she can't help, she always involuntarily turns her attention to Lena. And every time she saw Lena kissed James to celebrate their victory, Kara will feel like a huge hammer hit on her chest, she can't breathe anymore, her heart pained so hard.

What the hell is happening to me? She internally cried out in despair.

 

Scene 4:

"Hey, Kara."

When Lena saw Kara running hurriedly past her, she said hello to Kara.

As soon as Kara heard the sound, she ran back quickly. Her hands holding stacks of documents, magazines or something, it's too many and almost covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't know you are in busy." Lena found Kara was holding so many things, "Let me help."

"It's just some paper moving job, I totally got it." Kara showed a relaxed smile, seems wants to prove this is an effortless work, "Besides, I definitely don't want to be the person who let the respected CEO to do some physical activities. If so, I'm pretty sure the office crowd will push me out."

Lena was amused by those words and she has been laughing, "Ok then, I don't want you to be the bad person." She paused before she remembered something, "By the way, last night was great, thanks for the entertain. And... we totally destroyed you."

"Yeah...next time you will not be lucky." 

Lena raised an eyebrow, she showed a determined look while she faces challenge, "We'll see."

Kara looked her up and down, found the brunette looks excited today, "You seem so happy, is there something good happened?"

"Nothing special, just everything is going on smoothly, and the work has been easier. Also..." Lena grinned sheepishly "As soon as I enter the company, I got some flowers from James."

"Aw... I thought there weren't anything SPECIAL!" Kara nudged the brunette and winked naughtily at her.

"Stop..." Lena quickly helped her as she saw the blonde almost fell some papers.

"And he told me he prepared for tonight, he said and I quote 'a great plan'..."

"I'm so happy for you." Despite the unknown feelings occasionally appeared in her heart, her tone and her words were still completely sincere and genuine. Of course she will be happy for her two best friends be together and happiness.

"And all of this because of you, you encouraged me to do this, I am so grateful." And her sincere eyes and expression uttered the same thing.

But that made Kara suddenly feel her chest was transfixed by a spear. Right, she was the one who pushed this at first, she forced herself to reveal a grin, "Am I a good matchmaker or what?"

"Certainly, you're the best! I will thank you about that another day, but now I don't want you carrying so many papers while our little chatting. You should go, and I need to work."

Kara nodded absent-mindedly, she had forgotten her work a long time ago, even though she didn't talk too much with Lena, and she still holding too many papers that if lifted up a little will block her vision.

The smile still adorning her face, but the stabbing-pain was already surrounded her heart.

......

Back to the present.

"Do you understand?" Alex let out a long slow exhale, hen she's staring at Kara tightly. They are in her own lab of DEO.

"Absolutely not! Why are you described those scenes? How did you know all the details? You weren't even in any of those scenes except the game night! And how did you know my inner activities!? " Kara looked at her sister unbelievably, like she is the alien.

"That's none of your business, I have some way, I'm your big sister." Alex shrugged, seems like she didn't want to answer this apparent hostile question.

"So every Earth sister has such kind of magic superpower?" Kara rolled her eyes, apparently she didn't like this dissatisfied answer at all, "Or some Earth sisters who works in a secret government agency has some advanced special secret surveillance equipment?"

"Nice try." Alex didn't flinch, she took a step forwards instead, "Do not change the subject. Face my first question."

"What is your question?" 

Yeah, I'm the one who changed the subject. She didn't say out though, Kara had a strong resistant thought in her heart.

"You already forget?!"

"Because your speech was too verbosely! You're like blah blah blah...blah blah, how can I remember your first question!" Kara stood up for herself this time, she absolutely didn't want Alex to think she wasn't listened to her at all.

Alex rolled her eyes at her stubborn sister, "My question is, what's wrong with you lately? You have so much trouble, you're listless, can't get your mind together, never listening, and always with a heavy heart, and the most important? you eat less." Although she said it was a question, but when she said it out it's more like a statement. And she looks very confident, like she already had the answer.

"Right. Um... I don't know, it's just... I don't know..." She shrugged. In the impression, at that time she replied in this way.

"I don't want to hear your perfunctory answer and the same words again!" Alex shouted to her absent sister, "I described those scenes is to let you find the answer from all of those hint."

"What answer?" The blonde is blinking innocently.

"Come on... it's so obvious." Kara still react nothing, and that made Alex started losing her patience, "Ok then, I'll say my inference directly."

Kara blinked at her again, it's like her face are saying "I'm all ears."

Alex sighed, somehow she got some frustrated, "Lena."

In a flash, Kara jumped up, literally jumped up, almost hit the ceiling, the blush spread out all over her neck to ears. She stammered "Wh... What? What are you talking about! Lena!? Why... why are you... how is this relating to... to Lena? Why do you think... think so? I mean, I don't...think so..." Her voice was quite loud at the start because of the shock, but fade away in the process, at last it's barely hear. She turned her head, tried hard to make a not-care-a-scrap look.

"So, I'm right."

"I don't know, maybe." Kara sighed heavily, "It's just... since she started going out with James, recently they're always doing something together, and I don't have time to get along with her, so when I saw them together I will feel like I'm being snubbed sometimes." She paused a moment, "And I felt a little depressed, as if there is a rock pressed my chest, but also there was some vacant hole in my heart. I don't know... I guess I'm just missing her, got a little loneliness, or a little envy that they have each other's company."

"Or, maybe you fall in love with her." Alex said softly.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous! That's insane! Are you crazy?! " This time it's not just tension or thrill, seems she also had a panic attack.

"It's either that or you poisoned by a sort of super strange, lasting effect, inexplicable influence, magical toxin." Alex waved her hand, "There're so many clues, I think it's obvious."

"Emmmm... So, when I was poisoned? And what is this toxin? Did we need to run some tests?" Seem like she is still thinking about this possibility seriously.

Alex looked at her and made a tired of "uh" before she rolled her eyes very hard at her stubborn sister.

"You love Lena Luthor, this is my closing argument."

"I'm not! I'm not even gay!" Kara retorted in a high-pitched voice.

"Maybe you are not, you're just in love with a woman." She is in a reassuring tone, tried to calm her hysterical sister down. 

"I'm not in love with Lena! Stop saying that!" She is still a little emotional.

"Just calm down and listen to me..." She's doing her best to soothe her sister, "I'm not saying you're gay or something. But love is so complicated and unpredictable, it may happen to anyone at any unbelievable moment, love will always arrive, gender or any other reasons can't stop that. And once love arrived, it will not just disappear like a breeze, it will definitely bring world-shaking change to the people who in the whirlpool of love, and give them unforgettable memories. But also love is the simplest, it's just and only about two persons, anything else is not important." Alex kept her speech slowly and comfortably, and Kara gradually calmed down, lost in her thoughts.

"I know what it is like when you're in love with someone, I had some experience." Alex smiled sadly, "I know it can be afraid and terrified, but still you can't escape from love. No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. Look, I'm not saying that my conclusion will be 100% corrects. I just hope you can think about this possibility, and after that, if you think I made a mistake, that's fine, at least there will not have any trouble. But, if there is a possibility, even if a teeny tiny possibility, then I hope you can awareness as early as possible. Then you can do something before too late. Do not regret for life just because your heart is hesitating now."

Kara walking towards to her caring sister, reached out and around her tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so useless to let you always need to worry about me, even when you are trapped in a big mess."

"Well, I'm your big sister, that's my job." Alex holding her baby sister, raised her hand to stroke her hair softly.

They're hugging each other in a long time, the air of this entire room became peaceful.

"What should I do now?" Kara murmured in her ear.

Alex smiled, "You will go to get your girl back."

"I will?"

"You will, and you need to go now."

"NOW?" Kara pushed her away in surprised, her eyes opened wide.

"NOW." Alex replied categorically, "Before too late and more complicated, before something happened."

"What will happen?" The blonde is so confused.

Alex sighed heavily, her little sister is too slowness, she still didn't figure out the situation, "Do you remember when you met Lena this morning?" Alex saw the blonde nodded before she carried on "Think about it, what Lena mentioned, tonight's great plan? Flowers... romantic? Are you serious didn't have any clue?" Alex is a little discouraged by the end of her own words.

"...OH MY RAO!" Kara patted her forehead hard, she finally realized what Alex meant, "You're right! I need to go."

"And you're not going in this, right?" Alex pointed her Supergirl suit.

"Right, I will come home first." As she spoke, she is floated and prepared to go, "Thanks, Alex, you're the best sister."

Alex smiled, "Go get your girl. And you must bring her back, I really like her."

Supergirl smiled back, did a "victory" gestures, then flew out of the DEO building, disappeared in the early night sky.

......

However, she didn't take Alex's last advice. Eventually she found out she can't do that as Kara Danvers, because that will be so terrible.

So, she is still wearing her Supergirl suit, flying at super-speed in the night sky of National City.

She doesn't know where Lena and James are, but she is Supergirl, the superhero who hovering over the city. She certainly can use her super-hearing to search those most familiar, most comfort heart-beats, breath, voice. She certainly can also use her X-ray vision to survey all Lena favorite places to find the most familiar silhouette.

Turns out, she had been very familiar with everything about Lena, why she didn't realize until now? Did she never cared because she was used to all of these ordinary daily things? That was so selfish and ungrateful. If she can find that earlier, now there may be a completely different situation. Maybe this is her punishment.

However, regret won't help, so all she can do is find Lena as soon as possible, then tell Lena her own feelings. And hope to get the best result, if not... Oh Rao, she completely cannot imagine if not then what will happen...

Her determined confidence suddenly dropped a lot.

As Kara finally found Lena and James, they're dating in a restaurant, she immediately landed. At the moment she stepped in the restaurant, she almost attracted everyone's attention, even Lena, who stared at James with affection, also quickly turned her attention to Supergirl.

In the crowd, some people are surprised, some are excited, and some actually panicked, maybe they believe some horrible things will happen in here. But Supergirl didn't cared about any of them, she strides forward to the woman who she just found she loves.

"Supergirl! Why are you here?" Lena seems both surprised and excited, "What a nice surprise!"

"Miss Luthor, Mr Olsen." Supergirl nodded and greeted them. Then James greeted her back, he is very surprised too.

"Please, call me Lena, we're friends, right?" Lena's face had a big smile.

Supergirl smiled, Lena's smile straight hit on her heart, made she feel a little dizzy, "Right, Lena."

Before she says something again, James looked around, the people in restaurant is close to here slowly, and dozens lens from phones or cameras already focused on Supergirl or maybe all three of them. He quickly stood up and said to them "I think we need to find a quiet place, how about roof?"

Supergirl nodded and silently followed them toward to elevator. Although she can fly to the destination and wait for them, yet she glanced at Lena, then she decided this is not a bad idea.

"So, what happened, Supergirl, why are you come here?" As they reached the roof, Lena asked again.

"Yeah, are you came here want to take my beautiful girlfriend away?" James made a joke, tried to change the inexplicable atmosphere around them.

She knew that he was only joking, but that is indeed her intention. Supergirl felt a sharp pain in her body, her heart was washed by the big waves of guilty again and again, strike on her conscience and her moral code. She absolutely didn't want to do this to James, or if possible, she never wants to do something like this to anyone.

"James, I'm so sorry." She said apologetically while she revealed a very guilty expression, but she had to do this, she turned to Lena, "Lena, I have a very important thing to tell you." 

Originally, she wants to talk to Lena alone, but think cautiously, she can't do that behind James back. Even though this will be very embarrassed and cruel, but behind her friends back and say love to his girlfriend will be worse million times than that. And now she doesn't have any time to talk with James first, somehow she thinks this is her last chance.

"What happened?" Looked at the very strange expression of Supergirl, Lena knows there must be something important happened, "Is this about my devil mother? Did she do something terrible?" Lena blurted out what she thinks the most likely thing.

"No, not something emergency or crisis... or maybe it is, in a way, but not..."

"Just tell me what is it, Supergirl!" Lena was so worried, she was very dissatisfied with those vague words.

She never saw Supergirl looked like this, there must be something terrible happened, but she said vaguely, Lena was so worried and anxious and nervous, she had some mixed feelings that she never had before.

"It's..." Supergril took a deep breath, she's not sure if she can say the words out, her hands clung to the sides of her body, grasped the fabric on her legs side, her nail is almost sinking in her skin.

She was very uncomfortable as she saw Lena's worried look, and she glanced James who was worried and confused too, her heart shrinking again. "Sorry, I... I can't..." then she flew straight into the sky, disappeared out of the sight.

She could feel her stomach twisted hard, her lungs kept contraction and venting all the airs, her brain almost felt fainted because of the hypoxia, her eyes are blurry, some sharp-voice ringing in her ears, but all of this is not as sad as her heart's feelings.

She can't, of course she can't do this. She may lose two close friends, and even if she can say it, failure is a most likely result. She is in love with a wrong woman, this is an unrequited love. She may lose two of her best friends, she shouldn't try that teeny tiny possibility with this huge cost.

She shouldn't, right?

On the roof, Lena and James talked briefly and then they decide to check into what happened, and find why Supergirl looked so odd. As they about to go down the roof, Supergirl quickly landed behind them.

As soon as they heard the sounds, they turned back, and they saw the Supergirl with determined look.

"Lena, I think..." Supergirl stands here again, she seems made her final decision, she slowly towards to Lena, her face showed a smile, a very complicated smile, "I love you."

Lena's eyes opened wide, and James who stood beside her was more exaggeration. Obviously both of them didn't understand at all, they may still be wondering if their ears or brain went wrong.

"I'm in love with you, Lena Luthor." Supergirl repeated the words, her voice was sweet and tender, like a melting marshmallow with caramel.

"You what?!" Lena and James finally had some reaction, they expressed their surprise by yelling out with one voice, or maybe not just surprise. Although the word obviously doesn't have any kind of ambiguity in this context, but they really can't understand this situation.

"I know this is very sudden, very strange and definitely completely totally terrible and wrong, because you don't like woman and you're in a steady relationship, but what I said is true, I mean it. And I also didn't want to just come here directly to ruined your dinner, I'm sorry, but I couldn't control myself, I can't stop thinking about you, it's driving me crazy lately."

"Is... is this a joke!?" James angrily stared at one of his best friend who just said she loves his girlfriend, and she said it just in front of his face.

"No... I'm sorry, James, I'm really so sorry..." Supergirl constantly apologized, her face looked very depressed, now maybe she lost a very close friend.

"But you said... you said..." James stopped suddenly, he is very angry, though he still realized that Lena doesn't know the other secret identity of Supergirl.

"I know... I know I did a very dreadful, extremely terrible and definitely unforgivable worst thing to you. I will apologize to you in the sincerest way for a long time in the future, and make up for you in any way you want." Supergirl said sincerely, "But now I have to know Lena's feelings, this is very important to me."

"You can't just..." But he stopped in his mid-sentence, he noticed all her attention was completely shifted to Lena.

But Lena was still in shock, so Supergirl waited quietly, she's very nervous, she can't breathe, and maybe a little excitement in there, she knew it was hope twitching on her heart.

No one knew how much times passed, and during this period, Lena gradually calmed down from shock, and meditation for a long time, then she finally opened her mouth "I'm sorry, Supergirl. I'm flattered, I'm so flattered. You're the hero of this city, I respect you, I admire you, and I like you, I like you a lot, but... I don't want say this to you, but. I can't think of you as a romantic partner, I'm sorry."

"Because I'm a woman and you are straight?" Supergirl instantly down.

"No, not... maybe. But more important thing is I never thought about that, I just never looked at you in that way. I'm so sorry, I hate I have to say something bad to you, but I can't respond to your feelings." Lena seems very sad, she didn't know if she can do this better, but she was sure that this isn't the best way.

"Oh, then I guess I get my answer." Supergirl tried her best to smiling. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I never want to hurt you, but..." Lena wanted to explain something hurriedly, but she didn't know exactly what she wanted to explain.

"I know, you just don't have interest in me. That's okay, you can't force love." She looks so sad, her voice fell down, her face turned pale, but she is still smiling, "I should go."

"Supergirl, wait..." Lena shouted and tried to catch her, but she had already turned and flew into the air. At the moment she turned, Lena thinks she saw the tears falling down from the corner of eyes of Supergirl.

......

After this incident, apparently Lena and James didn't have any mood to continue their date, they didn't back to dinner, James just drove Lena home, and they had been extremely awkward silence all the way. Obviously, this sudden event had a significant impact on both of them.

After Lena got home, James drove directly to Kara's loft.

He knocked and waited a long time before the door creaking swung open, he is very emotional, he blurts out loud before he looks clearly, "What the hell! You love Lena? My girlfriend?!"

His regret came quickly, he finally knew why it took so long before the door opened. The person who behind the door seems breakdown, she still wearing her Supergirl suit, and he is pretty sure she had been crying, her eyes and nose are so red, and her face still have some trail of tears. 

Her tear seems about to burst out again as she heard his words, "I'm so... so sorry... sorry... really..." She used her hoarse voice to apologize, but she can't speak smoothly with those sobs and sniffs.

And that made James extremely nervous, he had no idea what he should do. Apparently neither anyone nor anything can resist the tear from a beautiful cute superhero. And James who is just facing this situation about to be attacked by that super-weapon, he completely didn't know what he can do, he wants to try to comfort her but have no idea how to do it, eventually he just apologized gently, "Sorry, I'm too emotional, I... I just freaked out, you know, about before. I... I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry..."

"No, you don't need to apologize, you have all rights and reasons to yell at me, this is completely my fault." Kara lowered her head and step aside, made a come-in gesture, she can't help but there still had some sobs occasionally.

"No, you're not. It's just happened too suddenly, I was shocked by that and didn't know how to accept." James walked in and sat down on the couch with Kara.

Kara sniffed, she pulled a tissue and wiped her face. James noticed, the trash can next to the sofa is almost full.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't destroy your elaborately planed special night."

"What? NO NO, you had a huge misunderstanding, not what you think, I'm not planned to..." He is waving her hands hastily, look like he is very embarrassed.

"Now you must be very hate me, and Lena must be hate me too, she is so excited about this date, and I completely ruined everything. I'm a horrible friend, and a bad person." Kara's voice faded away, now she felt she's so stupid, why she came to there in hurry? And why she turned back again after she was flying away, if she didn't turn back to Lena now there won't be so many troubles. She is so stupid.

"No, how can I hate you? I'm just freaked out. And Lena will definitely not hate you either. You're overthinking. Are we shocked? absolutely. Confused? totally. Can't sleep tonight? no doubt. But neither I nor Lena will hate you, or Supergirl, believe me."

"You don't need to comfort me, after this, it's okay if you hate me. Even I hate myself." Kara's face remained the expression of guilty and self-blame.

James knew what she said is true, she's kind and selfless, so she will hate herself. "Listen to me, Kara, no one will hate you," his voice was friendly but steady "I mean, you saved all of us countless times, how can we hate you just because you expressed your own feelings? We're just... uh, I just remembered that I shouldn't constantly use the word 'we' in front of you..."

Kara is very upset and depressed, but his sudden joke made her smiled. He noticed that before he smiled, "So, what can I do for you now? Do you need something?"

Kara thought for a moment then shook her head, "I think... I just need Alex here."

"Ok, I can call her." He took out his phone and dialed, it ringed a while before she answered, apparently Alex didn't care much for he, maybe he should use Kara's phone, that probably faster. Just as his thoughts fly randomly, he heard Alex's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Alex, you may want to get to Kara's loft as soon as possible... Yeah, I may have made our Girl of Steel begin to get some rust."

He heard the Girl of Steel laughed again, and that made he feel better. He was hung up by Alex without heard any respond of her, apparently the person on the other end of the phone didn't want to waste any time to respond.

"So, you... you really fall in love with Lena?" After a while, he eventually opened his mouth to asked this huge question that stand between them.

"I'm... I..." even though she still sobs occasionally, but apparently that is not the main reason that she can't say anything.

"How... how is this happened?" He continued as he realized she can't say anything, "Lena said that you encouraged her to date me? Look, I don't mean to judge, I know you can't choose who you love, it's just too sudden, I just want to know more."

"I... I don't know, I asked that question to myself, but I can't find the answer." Kara sighs, her elbows on her laps and buried her face in her hands, "I don't even know when was it started, it's just lately as I saw you guys together, you are close, you are intimate, it's always made me envy and jealous. At the first I thought I was just getting some loneliness because I'm alone and you have each other, but eventually I found that I'm in love with Lena a long time ago."

James fell silent, then slowly opened his mouth "You should talk to me."

"I know... I should tell you first, you are my very important friend."

"I just don't want to standing there like an idiot at that moment, then get burnt by your love bomb." He knew she is very guilty, so he tried to make her laugh with those playful words and hope for she can calm a little.

But this time it seems didn't had much effect, Kara just continued to tell about slowly "But when I get that, my mind is out of control, my heart was taken over by excited, nervous and fear. At that moment I had only one thought—find Lena and tell her my feelings." From the gap between her fingers can see her face was crumpled because of agony.

"But I screwed up, I totally screwed up everything, I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you really did, but love is always difficult and tortuous, isn't it? Repeatedly back and force, on and off. Everyone makes mistakes when they fall in love, mess something up. But as long as it's true love, there will always be opportunities to make up for the mistakes or regrets."

"No, I don't. I don't have any opportunities and I don't want to have any, I don't want anyone get hurt anymore."

"No one will get hurt, only if I quit." James showed an I-have-a-good-idea smile.

"What?! You can't do that!" Kara was totally shocked, she put her hands down from her face and looked up at James, "And how is that no one will get hurt? Obviously you will get hurt, big time. I know you love Lena, and she loves you..."

"No, she doesn't love me, she likes me, maybe very very likes me, but not love yet."

"What? That's insane, of course she loves you, I saw when she looks at you."

"If she really loves me, she shouldn't think so long before she rejects Supergirl." James showed a smile again, but with some bitter.

Kara is shocking, apparently she didn't notice that. After a brief pause, she shook her head, "Still, you can't break up with Lena, don't do something stupid."

"You..."

"Promise me, don't break up with her just because you cared my feelings." Kara looked at him steadily.

James meditation for a moment, then he nodded slowly, "I promise."

They didn't say anything anymore after that, the entire room sinking in silence, and that silence remained until the door knocked.

"That's Alex." James stood up, "I should go. If you want, we can talk through in another time."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Kara whispered as she nodded.

"You shouldn't say that again, good night." James go towards to the door.

As he opened the door he instantly heard the voice of Alex, "What happened? What did you do? Where is Kara?"

"OH! Relax, Alex, I didn't do anything." James made a surrender gesture immediately, and pointed with his finger in the air to the direction of Kara.

"You'd better tell the truth, if not..." Alex continued action threats, she pointed a finger to his face "You should see how many red lights I ran in the past 10 minutes. You'd better be careful."

"Like I had the guts, Alex "most-protective-sister" Danvers." James smiled, he said "good night" to Kara once again, "oh, and Kara, if you need times to rest, just text me, I can arrange some vacation days for you."

Kara nodded thankfully, and said "good night" back to him.

As soon as James stepped out of the door, Alex flew past him, straight towards to her pitiful heartbroken sister. James silently closed the door from outside and turned to leave.

The Danvers sisters holding each other tightly, Alex stroked Kara's hair while she murmured, "It's okay, it's okay... I'm here..."

Even though Kara was already stopping cry for a long time, but when she fell in the warm embrace of Alex, felt her tenderness and heard her comfort voice, she can't help but crying again "She said... she said she never look at me in that way..."

"Oh... you poor thing... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for you... you deserve better..." The blonde is crying so hard, Alex softly patted her back, try to soothe her disordered breath.

She didn't know how long it took, but eventually the storm passed off, Kara gradually calming down. They're cuddling and leaning on the couch, Kara curled up in Alex's arms. Although there are still some shiver and sobs due to crying, but she is getting better.

"Alex... It's over..."

"No, it's not."

"...What? How?"

"You're just friends, not even in a relationship, so when you tell her you're in love with her, it's totally natural that she's surprised. Don't be discouraged." Alex said slowly, "And there is a more important reason..."

"What reason?"

"This." Alex pointed Kara's body, but apparently she didn't understand, Alex continued her explanation, "I know you don't want to hear something about that right now, but I have to ask, did you wear this when you talked to Lena?"

This time Kara understood, Alex refers Supergirl suit. Obviously, when she came back after the rejection and the hurt she didn't have some mood to change before cry.

Alex saw her sister nodded before she continued, "You can't just tell Lena you love her as Supergirl. I knew you just had suffered a great blow, I love you and I'm sorry for you, but still I need to say: this was a huge mistake."

"Wh... Why?" Kara looked up from Alex' chest.

"Kara, my little sis, I really don't want to hurt you, but you can't expect Lena will respond the love confession from a person who she didn't spend too much time together, even it's Supergirl, it still won't work. I mean, she barely knew about Supergirl. You know the one who spends all the time with her is Kara Danvers not Supergirl, all the happy times, and all the difficult time, support her and be there for her, it's all Kara Danvers. I know Supergirl had protected her a lot of times, and that's also important, certainly, but she didn't know you're Supergirl. You need to be yourself, the complete whole yourself to face Lena."

"How can I do that as Kara Danvers?! That will be so terrible, in any possible way. At the first, I encouraged them to be together, I said I support them and I'm happy for them, and then I rushed to there ruin their romantic date and tell Lena I love her, that I want she chooses me over James? How can I do that! Who am I if I did those terrible things as Kara Danvers!" Kara waved her hands randomly and wildly, she seems extremely emotional and stressed-out, "At least as Supergirl, Lena didn't know what I did before, she won't blame me about that."

"Well, I don't believe you, that's not your real thoughts."

"Of course it is!"

"Even so, it's not the entire truth."

"...You're right. The scariest thing is if Lena rejected Kara, I'll totally finish, I'll lose my best friend, I can never see Lena again, and that is my most horrible nightmare." Kara's face was full of despair.

"It's okay if you feel scare, love is the very thing that can terrifying people and make everyone feel fear." Alex wrapped her sister's shoulder, "That's the risks, but that's also the super wonderful part of love, because of the scare, you will make the better choice for each other, you will give consideration to each other, you'll always be there for each other, and because of the fear, you will cherish each other more, even in the most difficult situation, you can still hold each other's hands forever. If you want to get these wonderful feelings, you have to take all of the consequent risk, pressure, scare and fear. And for that teeny tiny chance of hope, you have to try your best, you have to give up all, that's the only way you can get love. You cannot buy insurance for love. "

Kara was still processing Alex's speech, she shook her head slowly, "How can I do that?"

"Well, you can start with tell her you're Supergirl."

"...No, I don't think I can do that, it's too complicated and too scary."

"That's also fine, don't push yourself too hard. We will figure this out." Alex printed a soft kiss on Kara's forehead.

......

The next day, Kara still went to CatCo early in the morning, although she appreciated the suggestion of having a vacation from James, and that might be the easier and better option, but she can't allow herself do that.

Because, she is Supergirl, she cannot escape, she will not escape, even if her heart may get hurt more and more, she will stick up to all of this, never escape.

It's still early, the whole floor is empty, no one will come here this early in general. But as soon as she sat at her little desk, she saw the elevator door opened and Lena appeared. She had wanted to think about how to face Lena, but her body was already got up and towards to Lena involuntarily.

"Good morning, Lena." Although she tried her best to show a usual look, the blow of rejection in last night will not be eliminated in a short time, let alone it's just one night. And in her heart, maybe a little dramatic, but that might be there in her entire life, and unfortunately, she will have a long long long life, it's so frustrated and desperate.

"Hi, Kara, you're very early today."

She could see there're some unnatural expression on Lena's face, her voice was also a little weird. Obviously, last night was a totally disaster, she didn't get anything better, just put everyone in a very embarrassing situation. That reminds her something, when she had just showed up as Supergirl, she often makes things worse at the start.

"Just 1 minute earlier than you."

"Are you okay? You seem a little weird, are you sick?" Lena noticed something, she asked with concern.

"What? Me? I'm fine." Kara tried her best to make the brunette reassuring by making a series of "I'm healthy" movements, tried to use this show proof her words.

"Yeah... I don't think so." Apparently this move only played an opposition effect.

As Kara just tried to say more, Lena had already come to her, she reached out and touched Kara's forehead, her temperature was normal, she nodded and say nothing. But Kara's face burnt quickly, she has totally blushed in a second. Not only Lena was very close to her, she also had physical contact with her. Obviously, this is definitely not the first time they have such a close contact, however, this is the first time made her heart races when they contact with each other, and also the first contact after she told Lena she loves her. 

But still, she shouldn't have such a big reaction. Is this the magic of love? Or Lena had some magical power?

"And that's a little weird, why your face red up?" Lena felt confused and touched her forehead again, "Just in 5 seconds, and your body temperature seems increased 10 degrees."

"No, no, I'm fine." The blonde quickly covered her face with her hands for a second, and adjusting her breath rate, "Maybe it's just not had an enough sleep last night."

"Do you need some rest? You should go home if you feel uncomfortable." She really really cares about Kara. 

When Kara realized that, as if a warmth feeling flowed through the bloodstream into her heart. But the next moment, "If I told her I'm Supergirl who casually going there ruined their date and have a love confession to her, will her still treat me like this?" this thought emerged in her mind, and her body was like fell into the ice cave, her smile and her blush were freezing immediately.

"There must be something wrong with your body, your expression and your temperature all have changed too fast, I think you need to go to the hospital to check it out." The brunette took out her phone.

"Uh... no, I'm fine, really fine, trust me, I'm totally fine." Kara stopped her dialing action, but she couldn't explain to Lena why she didn't get any sick, she couldn't explain anything. It's not like she can say something like "Because I love you, like crazy, and I have another secret identity, you know, Supergirl or something. And now I couldn't avoid your touch and I also couldn't stop thinking about how you rejected my love, all of this made my mind chaotic, and all my feelings were up and down so I have been acting very strange."

"Are you sure?" Apparently the brunette wouldn't believe her so easily.

"Totally!" The blonde also tried to bounce and wanted to prove it.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now." Lena was amused by her unexpected movement, she laughed and said "But if you feel a little uncomfortable, you will let me know, promise?"

"I promise." There were both warmth and self-blame hit her chest, how can she promise that to Lena? She could never tell her about those feelings bothers her that, well, that is definitely not just a-little-uncomfortable.

As Kara about to leave, the brunette called her again, "Uh... can you do me a favor?" this time Lena is the one who is wobble.

"Of course, what do you need?" Her abrupt change made Kara fell a little confuse.

"Uh... I think I need to talk to Supergirl, I know you are close with her, can you convey my request to her? " It's clearly that Lena had been acting so weird when she mentioned Supergirl.

And the person who she talked to was completely understand why, Kara sighed internally, "Sure... um, can I ask what do you want to talk to her?"

"Uh... just... just something happened before..." Eventually the brunette couldn't say out what happened last night. Even though she knows that Kara and Supergirl are close friends, and now she asked her to send a message to Supergirl, so, clearly that Kara will know soon. But somehow, she just can't tell the blonde about that. She didn't know why, but she just can't.

"Well, I will tell Supergirl as soon as possible." Kara nodded slightly and didn't say anything again.

Neither of them noticed someone coming to them, and the man who came was looking down at some papers, so until they're close enough they finally noticed.

And embarrassing ambience completely surrounded all of them, like a bubble separated a new space for them, but there is only embarrassment in this space.

"Hi, good morning." The man who came is James, he stopped and stood there, they all greeted each other. 

Obviously, last night was a sleepless night for all of them, so they came to the office early in the morning.

Even though Lena and James are still embarrassed and unnatural, but they still kissed gently as hello.

And as soon as Kara saw those lips was pressed down, like there are some heavy stuff struck on her, she can't breathe. She never noticed Lena's lips were so beautiful, so elegant, so bright and so soft. Suddenly, she desperately wants to know what it feels like if her own lips pressed on those beautiful thing.

However, that will never happen. This thought made her can't control herself anymore.

"I'm... I need to go... later..." Kara had run away from the scene hurriedly before the other two had time to react.

She ran to a storage room that usually used to put some sundries. She tried to calm down the heart that almost jumps out of her chest, and the intense dizziness and nausea.

But what she didn't expect was the door opened soon, Lena apparently went after her to here, the brunette closed the door and locked after the moment she stepped in, then turned and towards to Kara.

"You must tell me exactly what is going on with your weird behavior, NOW!" Lena's tone was aggressive and her expression seems to say she has had enough of it.

"No, I'm not..." Kara was overwhelmed by her imposing manner, she couldn't help but stepped back one or two.

"Kara Danvers! I thought we're best friends, is that only my wishful thinking?" Her voice slowly changed from resounding into sadness.

I'm the one who have only wishful thinking, the blonde felt wronged, but she knew she can't say that to Lena, she can only say "Of course we are best friends."

"Then tell me, do you mind about James and I as a couple?"

The blonde couldn't answer that. Even though the answer was "yes", but there are some totally different reasons with what Lena imagined.

"Kara, you should tell me earlier, if you tell me, I will never do something that will hurt you." Even in this situation, Lena's voice was still full of tenderness.

But this tenderness causing Kara a little panic attack, she is waving her hands anxiously, "No, it's not what you think..."

"Kara! I can accept that you don't want to see James and I be together, but I can never accept you lied to me!”The brunette has no more patient, she can't stand her best friend treat her like that.

That made Kara's heart totally break to pieces, as if her heart was cut off countless times with a knife and then throw into a blender to smash.

Lena was right, she has been lied to Lena, at the very beginning, and now she is still lying to her. All the memories, all the experiences that they had are just a huge lie. And now the one who made this huge lie that actually wants the one who be deceived fall in love with the liar? How can she be that arrogant? cocky? selfish?

But the even worse are, even though Lena was so angry, she still hopelessly wants to kiss her pouting lips, she still desperately wants to have the love of the woman who shouted at her now.

Then she remembered Alex's words, "You need to be yourself, the complete whole yourself to face Lena." Maybe Alex was right, of course she was right, she's always right.

Somehow, a glimmer of courage gradually permeating into her already dried heart. She calmed her breath and cleared her throat.

"Lena, when I said 'it's not what you think', it's true." Her voice is softly, "I am mind about you're dating James, like very crazy about... But it didn't because he is my ex, it's only because the person who he dates is you, and it's not because you're my best friend, it's because..."

As she able to expressed all her thoughts clearly, she can feel the courage in her heart is increasing rapidly, then she using the most tender voice of her life, saying out the sweetest or most terrible words:

"I love you."

Lena's face immediately showed an extremely shocking expression, she can't say anything, she might even unable to think, the brunette just stands there with her mouth opens, as motionless as a statue.

It took her a long time before she murmured under her breath "What happened these days? Is my attractiveness level increased? Why is everyone saying love to me? Did I get a bigger boob or what?"

Kara thought the brunette wanted to be joking about to eased her shock, so she smiled "I think your attractiveness has always been at level max, and your boobs are absolutely perfect."

"Did I say that loud?" Lena raised her brow, she's a little regret that she unconsciously said some disgraceful thing. But the blonde didn't respond, she just smiled sheepishly while adjust her glasses.

"Ho... How? Why?" Lena's hands fluttered around wildly, seemed like conform to her own astonishing mood, "Did you make a weird bet with Supergirl? Something about me? Or truth-or-dare or something?"

"I will never do that." Kara felt a little funny about Lena's divergent thought.

The brunette seems steadier, "Kara, you know I already have James, I... I love him... And you know I love you, but..."

But not that kind of love, it's just friends, very very close, best friends, like family's love... Lena had intended to go on like this, however, these words are stuck in her throat, not a single syllable can escape. Because she suddenly realized, she can't treat Kara like that, especially after she said something like that to Supergirl and saw her despair look. She knows that she can never hurt Kara like that, so she had to paused in mid-sentence, fell into silence.

Kara didn't know her inner activities, as the brunette fell into silence, she opened her mouth to explain "I know I shouldn't, I know you are with James, and I know I used to say that I always support you two be together. Maybe you don't know but the first time when I heard that you kissed, I was laughed, like really laughed, I'm really happy for you."

"But someday later, when I woke up, I suddenly found I'm unable to laugh anymore. I don't know what happened, I don't know what changed, but every time as I saw you two were together, there was like a dagger piercing in my chest, every time there will be a new wound on the old scars, those scars have never healed, just new to old. Especially the game night, he introduced you as his girlfriend, that word totally destroyed me, my heart trembled violently, my blood was frozen, my whole body felt like to be tore apart."

Lena didn't say anything, just stared at her, a little blankly.

Kara gave her a sad smile before continued, "At that moment I begin to realized, I don't know since when, but I already have had a different feeling for you. That's not some kind of impulse love at first sight, that's the process of change that has been unconsciously influenced of our long-term relationship."

"Every time I see you, you can always make my day better, when I was sad, just seeing your face I will get comfort, when I was anxiety or angry, just look at you I will get peace. And when I was happy, I know it's because of you, you're the source of my happiness."

"I know... I know it's too late, I should know that earlier. If I can get that thought earlier, maybe I won't need to have a hard choice like this, and I will not have made you in this complicated difficult situation."

"I know it's too late. But I have to do something, I have to try. Because if the most precious thing was lost, it will be lost forever, this is the truth I already knew, a long time ago. I have been so many experiences of lose, I don't want to have another just because my fear. I can't hesitate, I can't flinch, I have to try my best even if the hope is so tiny."

"I know I can't force you to be together with me, I can't force you in love with me, I just want to let you know that we have too many experiences and memories when we were together."

The blonde took a deep breath, she can feel the courage in her heart was full.

"You can't buy insurance for love." Alex's words sounded in her mind. 

She used all of those courage said out slowly "And you have no idea about that."

"What?" Lena finally spoke again, she had been listening silently. She tried to remember and understand every single word Kara said, she wanted to print all of it in her mind, in her heart.

"Our memories? But I have no idea?" Now, she was very confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about... this..." The blonde's body left the ground and floated.

"OH MY...GOD! YOU... YOU ARE... YOU ARE... HER?!"

There is as if an astonishing bomb exploded in her mind, all her memories, all her feelings, everything has a huge change.

"Yes, I'm Supergirl, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The tear fell down from the mid-air, "I'm unable to tell you earlier, I'm sorry. I lied to you, not once, not twice, but always, since we met, since we know each other. I lied to you all the time, and I can't tell you, that's killing me, I'm really sorry..."

"This... this is too much... I... I can't... I ne... need... I will... I..." Lena stammered, then she tottering out of the room.

......

"You... you want to see me?" Kara stepped into Lena's office carefully, very carefully, in fact, she leaned her head out from outside the door and glanced inside of the office before she stepped in. Like this is some dragon caves, but in a way, it's worse, at least when she faced the dragon, she can use her superpowers to fight.

Ever since she told everything to Lena, she hasn't seen Lena for two days. When she received Lena's text last night, her heart is in fear and trembling, she has no idea what will happen this time.

Lena just sat at her desk, she wasn't doing anything, just sitting there and seems thinking about something. As she heard Kara's voice, she raised her head slightly and with a gently "yes".

Kara forwards almost step by step to Lena, she has no idea what Lena wants to say to her. Her heart had very complicated feelings, and all the feelings are fighting each other. On the one hand, she thinks in any case it will be better than now, now they are like strangers, don't see each other and don't talk to each other, at least she can meet Lena this time. On the other hand, she is very terrified that their relationship would fall into a darker abyss.

But seemed Lena doesn't want be in a hurry, she didn't say anything, just crossed her arms over her chest, and staring straight at Kara who is like a sapling trembling in a hurricane.

Kara doesn't have the courage to stare back at Lena. Apparently, all her courage had run out that day. And even if she has it, how can she faced a woman who she said love to her with two completely different identities in two days?

So she lowered her head and glancing back and forth on the floor, but has no courage to glance up. That made her reminded something when she was a kid, sometimes she made a huge mistake and just stands there and didn't know what to do.

Finally, it seems like had been million years, Lena finally had some move. She got up and walked around her desk, stood in front of Kara.

"So, you didn't have the courage to looked up at the person who you love? Or just I'm too scary?"

"What? No! Of course not..." Kara glanced up carefully as she found out that Lena wasn't angry, so she finally raised her head.

"I thought you had very much courage, in view of your behavior that day. Oh, right, also in consideration of that you are a superhero who had been defeated thousands horrible evil criminals."

"I'm sorry, Lena, I really..."

"I talked to James," Lena interrupted her apology, "We broke up."

"What!?" Kara straightened her back with this sudden news, her face was full of surprise.

"I thought you will be happier."

"He is my friend, I will never be happy for that, I don't want him to get hurt." Kara shook her head sadly.

"And yet you still decided to say you love me in front of him?"

"I know I did a horrible, unforgivable thing, I..."

"I know, you are always kind and tenderly, this is why you are my favorite."

"You what?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Lena didn't reply her question, she carried on "Actually, he seemed a little relieved. He said this whole situation is too complicated, he can't handle it, and he didn't want anyone get hurt, so, this is probably the best ending."

"But why? I thought you love him?"

"I guess I made a mistake."

"How?"

"I thought you'd be smarter." Lena smiled and take a step forwards, "Of course it's because of you."

"Oh Rao... Did that mean I'm a home wrecker?" The blonde is so nervous and a little panic.

"Ok, dramatic, never thought you had that." Her smile getting wider, "Calm down, I just dated him, like 6 or 7 times."

The brunette took another step forward, "What I mean is, the words you said to me that day, made me had a lot thought. And the result is..." She is already stood just in front of Kara, she reached out and grabbed Kara's hands "I think I prefer to be your girlfriend."

Kara feels her breath is taken away, she can't understand what is happening right now. But as soon as her hands were held by Lena, her heartbeats and her pulses are rising up, they're run so fast and instantly crashed the speed warning sign.

"But... but I thought you don't love me? Or never think of me as a romantic partner?"

"Or Supergirl, yes. But back then I didn't know you two are the same one."

"Is that made any difference?"

"Of course! When I put the feelings of Kara Danvers and Supergirl together, there is a whole new feeling, it's something I never experienced, I don't know what it is, but I put my bet on 'love'. And since I'm a really smart person, or if you don't mind, a genius, so I think my guess is correct."

"What!?" poor Kara, she had no idea what the brunette was saying.

"My point is, I don't love Supergirl, and I don't love Kara Danvers, but I do love Kara "Supergirl" Danvers."

"And now, it's time to prove my guess with practice, kiss me."

"What?!"

"KISS ME!"

Kara has absolutely no idea what is happening. And despite her confusion, it's clearly she cannot refuse this request. Even she wants, her body has involuntarily leaning in the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Wait!"

Just as the distance between them had shrunk to millimeters, Lena called out. And that made Kara stepped back immediately, her face with some sadness and panic, she thought Lena changed her mind and didn't want her to continue.

"No, not what you think." Apparently Lena knew exactly what she was thinking, she explained quickly "Show your Supergirl suit first, but with the glasses and the ponytail."

"Why?"

"I want to kiss the whole you."

Even though she is completely confused, she still obeyed Lena's request. Tear the shirt off as usual to reveal the Supergirl suit and the Logo, "Like this?"

"Oh... God... this is absolutely helpful..." Lena holds her breath.

Completely confused and very chaotic, but the Kara "Supergirl" Danvers still leaning in, and kissing those extremely dreamy lips.

In no time, she knows that Lena really is a genius.

Because she is kissing her back.


End file.
